


Definitions

by L_isforlesbian



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But also, F/F, Multiple times, Set sometime before graduation, Sexy Times, You're Welcome, sorry in advance, yes they bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_isforlesbian/pseuds/L_isforlesbian
Summary: Look, let's be real - I'm just attempting to write what we all want to read (see). I hope I've done the characters justice, and I hope you guys get some enjoyment out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Places fic down on table*  
> *Backs away slowly*
> 
> It will be multichapter, and the rating will more than likely be bumped up if I'm skillful enough with my words.
> 
> Peace.

Something had changed between them. She hadn't noticed when, exactly, but Chloe knew it. She could feel it, how it hung between them heavy and deep, like magnets millimetres away from crashing together. Everything they did slowly wearing down at the space between them, giving in to that pull that would inevitably clasp them together in a collision of fierce red and steely blue.

Chloe wasn't even sure what it was.

**[Beca] 11:47pm** : I am not sleeping and I want you.

Beca had a way of clearing things up for her. She was direct and honest, just like the day they met. However now, she came with an addition of social awareness and maybe even a little dusting of sensitivity. All good in Chloe's eyes, and all appreciated. Especially when it came to the Bellas. However in times like this, she didn’t need Beca to sugar coat her feelings or intentions. In times likes this, when it was close to midnight and all Chloe could see behind closed lids were hooded gazes and tangled limbs, she needed Beca to be an open book. She needed to know that Beca was sure. Because she sure as hell was.

She had been for years.

**[Chloe] 11:47pm** : I don't recall asking.

Chloe never used to be direct. She would tiptoe around an issue, bending herself out of shape in order to maintain the peace or keep another happy. She would even go as far as describing herself as a pushover, if she were to be asked. Years of dealing with Beca, however, had taught her a few things about life. In those years the blunt brunette had taught her to stand up for herself, in a very Chloe way, of course. To know what she really wanted, regardless of anyone else. And to go for it, whatever the it was.

**[Beca] 11:48pm** : You didn't.

Which is why she abandoned her phone face down on the nightstand and headed toward the landing at the end of the hallway.

{}{}{}

Beca would argue that she knew exactly when things had changed between her and Chloe. With pinpoint accuracy, even. She had gone over it, replayed the many moments they had shared together that could possibly lead them to this point. This point in what they can't even describe as a friendship anymore. Because friends don't do what they do. Friends don't tease each other relentlessly, poking and prodding for any and every reaction possible. Friends don't grasp at reasons to be close to one another, to touch each other when they know that they probably shouldn't. Friends don't shove each other up against the kitchen island when it's all too much, and they've finally got an empty house.

Friends don't leave proof in swollen lips and bruised necks.

Despite the small voice in the corner of her mind telling her that it should be awkward, and that she definitely should not be thinking about all the ways she could make her best friend crumble, Beca kept typing. She hit send, and moments later Chloe’s reply lit up her dark and empty bedroom. Her fingers worked on a short reply, hoping that there wouldn’t be too much back and forth between them. Beca knew what she wanted; she knew what she sent that message for. And when she heard the gentle creak of the bottom step leading up to her room, she knew that Chloe wanted it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little messy, but just roll with it.
> 
> Peace.

It was an unorganised arrangement between the two. One of which most definitely needed terms and conditions and plenty of rules set out for it to be successful.

Instead, it was rushed and messy and fuelled by want.

Which was the main driver in Beca's mind when she sent off that text to Chloe less than three minutes ago. They had only officially crossed the more-than-just-friends line once. And it hadn't gone as far as either of them had liked. But the slamming of multiple car doors and the clearing of muffled voices as the front entrance was swung wide open cut their venture over that very clear and bold line short. Chloe managed to deflect the attention focussed on her flushed complexion and swollen lips by throwing a flirtatious reply back at Stacey. Beca, on the other hand, hid the evidence peppered along her neck by letting her hair down. It wasn’t perfect, judging by the quirk of Cynthia Rose’s brow. But it would do.

“No Amy?” Chloe’s voice gained her attention. Beca tore her gaze away from the beautiful red head to glance at the empty bed on the far side of her room.

“She’s sleeping over with Bumper.” She looked back to Chloe, unable to resist the way her gaze travelled down to admire the curve of her lips, or the way a few stray red curls tumbled over her spaghetti strapped shoulder. Beca cleared her throat before continuing, “However, her explanation was a lot more descriptive. I’ll spare you the details.”

Chloe’s mouth pinched as she attempted to hide what could have been either a smile or a grimace. Either way, Beca was finding it hard to focus on anything other than her lips. She wanted to suck and pull and bite them until they were swollen. Kiss them until they were full like they had been after their kitchen encounter, and as flaringly red as Chloe’s hair.

“Are you just going to lie there, or are you going to come and get what you want?”

It’s not that she thought Chloe wasn’t capable of it. But the way her voice dropped, husky and confident, caught Beca off guard. She propped herself up on the edge of her bed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of dampness in her underwear. Chloe hadn’t budged, save for her hands landing authoritatively on each hip. Which definitely did not help Beca in the slightest, as it drew her attention to the visible area of skin above Chloe’s pyjama shorts. Her eyes traced down the dip in her hip, and over the gentle sculpt of her abdominals as they wrapped from her side to below her navel. She had always appreciated Chloe’s figure. But right now, Beca wanted to do more than just admire from afar.

She stood, her sweat pants hanging low on her hips as she slowly made her way over the room to Chloe. They’d only had one previous encounter to go by, but Beca could already tell that patience was not something Chloe possessed.

As the sharper featured of the two approached her, Chloe stepped backwards until she was no longer able. The desk and mixing equipment behind her keeping her from retreating any further. Beca didn’t relent, however slowing her strides until she was mere inches from the taller woman.

“Are you sure you know what I want?” It was far from a panty dropper, but it was the best Beca could do. And given the slight falter in Chloe’s expression, Beca’s confidence and accompanying smirk had her taken aback and regained her control of the situation.

{}{}{}

Chloe had always been confident when it came to sex. She had no reason not to be. And although she wasn’t planning on going all the way with Beca right then and there, there was nothing stopping her from being confident in her abilities.

Which led her up the stairs to the attic-turned-bedroom Beca and Amy shared. She already knew Amy was out for the night; however that didn’t stop her from using it as her announcement of entry. Especially seeing as though the moment she stepped onto the rug at the top of the stairs, Beca’s eyes were glued to her. No matter how many times she saw Beca, being under her gaze was intense and thrilling and always made her feel like she was the only one in the room. And somehow, it made all witty and smart remarks fly from her head, leaving her with boring statements to start up conversation. At least stating the obvious about Amy was somehow slightly related to what she came up stairs for.

The way she caught Beca staring at her mouth gave her the push she needed, spurring words from her in a tone that she knew would get Beca hooked. And it did, judging by the all too controlled pace she adopted to close the distance between them. Beca was complicated and intense, but she always managed to slip up. And those were the opportunities Chloe pounced on, aiming to make the most of the chance at hand.

It wasn’t often that Chloe was able to actually see the effect she had on Beca. Right now she was rewarded with dark eyes and the worrying of a lip between her teeth.

“Are you sure you know what I want?” Beca’s words bounced of her mouth, teasing her with a whisper of warm air. However, she could tell the foundations of Beca’s confidence were slowly cracking. And she couldn’t wait to see them crumble and fall around her.

Chloe’s chest brushed Beca’s as she inhaled sharply, partly flustered by the comment thrown back at her, and partly driven by the knowledge of the power she held over the brunette. Chloe’s attention drifted to the porcelain skin below Beca’s jaw, her mind wandering to a place that questioned the feel of the shorter girl’s pulse beneath warm lips; how Beca would react to a nip at her ear lobe followed by the soothing motions of her tongue. She wondered if Beca would be vocal, loud, demanding in what she wanted. Confidence was a turn on for Chloe. And although Beca’s was slipping, she was still proving to be just that.

In more ways than one.


End file.
